nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Reinforce Zwei
| name_romaji = Riinfōsu Tsuvai | first = | voices = }} |Riinfōsu Tsuvai|also spelled Reinforce II}} is a device type::is a::Unison Device created by master::creator::Hayate Yagami to succeed creator::Reinforce (Eins), whose memories and personality she now carries. Rein, as she is commonly referred to, is a member of the Yagami family and works for the member of::Time-Space Administration Bureau under Hayate's command. On her first appearance in the A's epilogue she is summoned as a hologram from the Schwertkreuz, though in and she has a solid form. Although Reinforce Zwei is significantly smaller than her namesake and all other members of the cast, barring Agito, she is capable of becoming the size of a normal young child, although since this form uses a lot of power it is not practical for use in combat. Functionality Rein is classified as a Unison Device but has also been referred to a , meaning that she helps Hayate organize and control her magic abilities. In the anime, she is shown capable of unison with other Wolkenritter members (Vita and Signum) to boost them in battle, although because of their incompatibility, their Unisons are not as good as Hayate's. When unisoned with them, their clothes and hair lighten in color - Signum's hair and Knight Clothing become more bluish, while Vita's Clothing becomes completely white. While unisoned with Hayate, the latter's hair turns blonde but her clothing does not change. In all cases, the host's eyes change to resemble Rein's, with turqoise irises and pupils. In A's Reinforce II (pronounced "Zwei") first appears very briefly in the A's epilogue. She was created by Hayate from her (and hence, Reinforce's) Linker Core in 0067, two years after the "death" of the original Reinforce. In StrikerS Rein is apparently solid, and needs to eat and sleep daily; she has a "room" of sorts in Hayate's bag. She holds the rank of Sergeant Major and serves as Hayate's SNCO/Chief of Staff in member of::Riot Force 6 HQ, the member of::Long Arch. She is also one of the most popular examiners, as stated by Nanoha in StrikerS episode 1. In ViVid Rein has only had a few appearances in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. The Yagamis has made Einhalt Stratos an Ancient Belkan Device (Asteion), and she is responsible for its unit base. In Force In the manga sequel appears in::Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, Rein generally assumes the size of a normal human, though she is still shorter and younger-looking than the original Reinforce. As revealed in chapter 2, Rein is now the Vice-Commander of TSAB Marine Defense Force on Mid-Childa, still working as Hayate's (who is the Marine Defense Force Commander) aide and second-in-command. She makes a brief appearance, telling Hayate that it is time for the "press conference", presumably related to the crisis at hand. She makes another brief appearance in the end of chapter 6, telling other members of member of::Special Duty Section 6 ("SDS6") that she has just informed Subaru that Thoma Avenir is among the culprits they are after. In chapter 7, she receives news that Signum has engaged Cypha of Hückebein and tells Vita that Teana and Fate are already on the way to reinforce her. She then assigns Vita and Nanoha to help, as well. In the second part of Force, Rein and Lily become "master and apprentice" due to the similarity of a Unison and a React. When Signum returns from hospital to the base of SDS6, they also encounter each other in a mock battle, both individually and in Unison/React. Powers Besides the above-mentioned functionality as an Unison Device, when not in Unison with Hayate or the Wolkenritter, Rein herself also plays the role as a supportive mage. Nevertheless, Rein casts Knight Clothing instead of mage-used Barrier Jacket. She uses a blue book called the Book of the Azure Sky and specializes in ice-based spells. On her own, she holds the Zauber Rank of mage rank::A+; SyntheticMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Character ID Card. and her magic color is white, just like her master's. Spells Like Hayate, Rein also casts certain spells of the Mid-Childan system, although she does not officially use this system. Gallery Trivia * Zwei's name and, indeed, entire concept are most likely a reference to the space carrier from , which was built from the remains of the space cruiser and another ship, much like Rein was born from the Linker Cores of the original Reinforce and Hayate Yagami. References Category:Characters Category:Devices Category:Females